I Dare You to Understand
by Sabrith Alastar
Summary: Who would have thought that drugs would be the thing to save the boy who lived from himself..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is already trademarked used within the contents of this fictional story

Authors notes: this story was inspired by the rage I felt over the bullshit they are feeding kids these days in the DARE program. Not only are their statistics fabricated for their own purposes but they sensationalize and try to keep children in line through fear (glorified terrorist scum). My thoughts were always it's your body no one should decide what you do with it but you. Ok end rant. Please enjoy.

**I Dare you to Understand**

Another day another blinding terror, a mere trifle to the mighty boy-who-lived, or so they say, that can be fixed though I just need a small trip for a trip if you catch my drift. Slytherin territory actually, its great that some of the craftier Slytherins choose to dabble in muggle affairs now and again and its absolutely fabulous that a boy named Alec let me in on his stash, for a small fee of course. He's got just the variety of relaxation I need after a long day of world saving, oh and if you haven't caught on, My name is Harry Potter and I am a Drug Addict.

~~~00~~~

Ok, ok I hear the outrage at the last statement but if you had the pressure I had placed on me you would look for an escape as well. And before you ask no my friends don't know and I intend to keep it that way. It would kill poor Hermione to know that my new found academia was due to the speed binges that kept me up for days at a time. Ron, well Ron is by far the most closed minded person in this entire thing he caught me smoking a fag once and he tried to report me to Dumbledore; heaven forbid their saviour should have a rebellious side.

Blah blah blah-- drugs will get you nowhere but the trip there sure is fun-- blah blah

So my dear; delve into this with me and prepare for a ride. This is how this shit usually goes down: I meet Alec in a closet a couple doors down from the Slytherin commons, its cramped and uncomfortable and not to mention dusty as hell, Alec looks me up and down like a piece of meat making the space between us seem all the more important, I slip an obscene amount of galleons into his hand, he quickly counts it in a glance before pulling out a red lacquered box about the size of a small paper back novel and then I walk out. Rarely are words exchanged. Today, however, that is not how things went at all; when I got to the closet there was already someone in there with him.

It was definitely not anyone I was expecting either, so now I'd like you to picture this: an already cramped closet that's hard to maneuver in and then throw in a thin waif of a boy, a quidditch player, and a professor. Yes you read correctly a professor. There was Severus Snape tucking a tell-tale red box into the sleeve of his billowing robes.

He looked me in the eye and I caught a flash of something in his eyes; was it disappointment? No it was shame.

Author's Notes: Aaaaaaah so what do you think? Next chapter should be up shortly as it is already written lol I shall try to be as **accurate and unbiased**in my description of drugs and their effects. Also a BIG thank you to Mistress Nephrenia for being the beta I desprately needed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So only one flame-ish review I was quite surprised actually. It actually made my day that you guys were so receptive to this story and therefore I continue on valiantly! (mostly thanks to Gemini who's review stopped me from taking down this story and moving it to AFF, thank you darling!)

Warning: graphic drug use and possibly future slash I haven't quite decided where that is going yet.

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape paused in the doorway as he walked past me, our eyes still locked. It was like if we looked away all this would suddenly become too real. I finally looked away breaking our little 'moment', trying to act like I was ignoring him as he came out of the closet.

And yet I still felt that I had gotten off too easily.

I put it out of my mind for now, knowing I would have to deal with it eventually, but right now I had business to attend too. Alec was as usual a man of few words during the now routine exchange. I'm paranoid though like suddenly any second Dumbledore will come bursting into the room with a well prepared 'DRUGS ARE BAD' speech. People consume drugs every day and have no idea, they go around preaching their propaganda while sucking down their caffeine filled energy drinks and filling their kids full of amphetamines*. I never got that really the whole my 'kid is hyper so I'll give him some speed' mentality. Muggles never question anything especially not with simple logic.

I vacated the closet as quickly as I could, box in hand, heading back toward the great hall in hopes of eating something light or at least chugging down a good gallon of juice. As long as it wasn't that pumpkin junk. Apple would be way better but they never have it. I'll never get used to some things in the wizarding world and the lack of apple juice is one of them.

While pondering the wonders of fruit juice a stealthy hand jerked me out of my thoughts and into a familiar office. In my dazed surprise I mental kicked myself for walking past Snape's office without paying attention not a care in the world. Except for juice I care about juice. Man I'm so thirsty. The look on Snape's face told me I _**was**_ about to get that drugs are bad speech, but coming from him it was going to be the most hypocritical nonsense I had ever heard. By partially defeated and partially defiant look he was giving me he totally knew it too.

~~~0Snapes pov0~~~

the boy had the audacity to casually wander past me without a care in the world, as if I hadn't caught him red handed committing a felony. Pulling out my wand and stabbing him sharply in the forehead certainly shows him I mean to at the very least oblivate the brat. He will go to Dumbledore for sure, being the golden boy that he is. I can't take this chance.

~~00~~

Harry stared cross eyed at the wand pointed at him, waiting for the rush of confusion that went with his memories being altered or at the very least his memories being raped.

Snape smirked pressing a little harder into harry skull hoping to leave a bruise. "I cant have you ruining what I have going for me here so you can stand still and have your memory wiped or we can do this the long painful way" he sneered reveling in the power he had over harry. It was almost intoxicating. Almost.

Grabbing the wand in his fist harry but leaving it pressing painfully into his flesh he laughed " No professor I know what your thinking, the same thing as I was. That we both loose everything if this kind of thing gets out. Unfair as it is, it would be no good for us to _tattle_ on one-another. That sort of thing would lead to many questions as to what I was doing in the dungeons in a closet with a slytherin to begin with." He finally pushed the wand out of his face with little resistance, "besides what you do in your spare time is your own business."

Snape weighed his options, the boy was obviously right as much as he loathed to admit. He looked at harry apprehensively seeing a vaguely slytherin glint in his eyes, the had obviously been spending too much time in the dungeons. " I know silence doesn't come free potter, not even from a _noble lion_ such as yourself, so out with it what do you want?"

"your returned silence is all I ask, I may not have nearly as much to loose as you but I'm on a tight enough leash as it is professor I don't want to end up on house arrest. So as it stands this is win win for us, we'll just forget it ever happened and move on with our lives." harry shrugged "do we have an agreement sir?" he asked cautiously still very paranoid about the whole thing.

Snape paused then pocketed his wand knowing he could still oblivate the no longer young man standing before him. When had harry grown into an adult and why had no one noticed ? "agreed potter but should I hear the slightest hint of you having told I wont just go to Dumbledore I'll go to the ministry, I don't take kindly to broken promises"

Smiling harry patted his pocket "pleasure doing business with you professor, now if you excuse me I have a standing appointment with an illicit substance" he smirked walking toward the door.

Snape sighed heavily "for fucks sake potter just stay here and lock the door I cant have you accidentally dieing." he pointed to a dusty looking sofa and coffee table in the corner of his office " I will give you your own password that will only open the room but all cupboards and drawers will stay firmly locked without my presence. Ill figure out what to tell Dumbledore in the morning "

Harry flopped down on the offered couch disturbing a large cloud of dust "that's real neighbourly of you sir," he snickered "if only the wizarding world knew how many times you saved me, I guess that would make you the savior's savior wouldn't it? Ironic really you being evil and all" he trailed off carefully taking the glaringly red box out of his pocket.

"I'd prefer you to be silently grateful potter lest you say something more idiotic than that" he leaned on his desk crossing his arms wondering exactly what he had just signed himself up for.

Authors notes: the chapters will be generally this length from now on I was really just testing the waters with the first chapter. Plus the story will go back and forth between a general pov and first person because there's really no other way to describe psychedelics than in first person.

*_Amphetamines include both the specific chemical 'amphetamine' and the general class of chemicals __which share structural similarities. Amphetamines generally cause strong physical and mental stimulation, keeping users awake and alert for many hours, and some amphetamines cause mood lift / euphoria. Because they increase wakefulness, various amphetamines have been used by the military, by pilots, truck drivers, and other workers to keep functioning past their normal limits._

Amphetamines are also used to treat Attention Deficit Disorder and can have the seemingly paradoxical effect of quieting and calming users. Common amphetamines include Dexedrine (d-amphetamine), methamphetamine, Ritalin, and adderall (dl-amphetamine). Substantial amounts of pharmaceutical amphetamines are diverted from medical use to recreational and work-related uses and methamphetamine is produced in huge quantities in underground labs around the world.

Source: erowid . org


End file.
